1. Field of the Disclosure
The features herein relate to a head cap configured to cover an ejection surface of a liquid droplet ejection head for ejecting a liquid droplet, and an ink-jet printer comprising the head cap.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known ink-jet printer includes an ink-jet head and a maintenance unit configured to perform the maintenance of the ink-jet head. The maintenance unit includes a cap formed of an elastic member such as rubber for covering a nozzle surface of the ink-jet head. By the cap covering the nozzle surface, ink in nozzles is prevented from being dried.